Sorella DeLuce
Background Sorella's mother, Malina, was in the mamodo battle in 1010 (the battle for king takes place every 1000 years). She never found her book master, but lasted for a long time by avoiding mamodo and/or defeating them through subtly, showing her exceptional skills from her noble upbringing. She made it to the top thirty before the gorgon mamodo turned her into stone. Thinking she was defeated, the final two competitors, the gorgon mamodo and Zatch's father, battled and Zatch's father won, though he had no knowledge of Malina's being turned to stone and her book never technically being burned. Then, in the year 1910, Malina's inner energy broke her from her supposedly eternal imprisonment, Malina awakened and roamed the world, searching for mamodo to battle, not knowing the battle was over for more than 500 years. This is when she finally meets her book master, Thomas, in the lonely countryside of Southern America- Thomas is the descendant of who may have been Malina's original book-master. Thomas and Malina grow close over the year, and Sorella is conceived; however, not long into Malina's pregnancy did Zatch's father realize what had become of Malina. He returned to the Human World, as the ruler is able to pass between dimensions, and burned her book to ensure his hold on the throne, thus separating Malina and Thomas forever. Malina gave birth to Sorella in the mamodo world in 1911 and one hundred years after Sorella's birth, the next competition ensued, and it was Sorella's turn to participate, thus bringing her to the human realm. Her goal was to meet the ancestors of her father and thus learned of Rita's existence and bonded with her as a sister. Due to Malina being thought dead and then returning pregnant with a human's child, her family and most of the society viewed her as a traitor and was banished from nobility. Sorella was often discriminated against for her heritage as humans are looked down upon by a majority of society in the Mamodo realm. Now she lives in a cottage on the outskirts of a small, rural town in California. Personality Sorella has a massive temper because of the discrimination she faced in her homeworld, but this has lead to her having an extremely low sense of worth. She is easily angered and has a strong sense of morality; she is also extremely loyal to those she loves and protects them fiercely, almost to a fault. She has a soft side, especially for her sister and Kumara's younger siblings, treating them in a motherly fashion. Sorella greatly enjoys testing her strength against stronger opponents and loves to spar with friends (or foes). Appearance Average height, long light brown hair, gold eyes, and athletic build. She prefers basic clothes like jeans and a sturdy top and jackets in browns and leather... basically clothes that are durable and more form-fitting for her to easily move around in. Sorella has a gold charm bracelet given to her by her "sister", Rita. As Sorella accumulates charms and trinkets from her friends/loved ones, she adds them to her bracelet. Powers and Abilities Sorella, prior to her Light Mage training, had magic of various techniques using light and copper. She also had a diluted version of Malina's ability, Spellspeak, which is a form of empathic influence/can artificially create an emotional bond with the subject. Sorella was born with such a large amount of magic that it manifested into a corporeal form named Akela, taking the shape of a wolf. Akela is Sorella's heart and the source of her magic, but also has her own will and consciousness. When Sorella underwent training at the Light Mage Temple after she was infected with a parasitic creature and cleansed of its destructive influence.Her magic transitioned to being strictly light and purification based, and Akela gained her own physical form as well as inheriting almost all of Sorella's previous defensive spells. Post LM-Training, Sorella's "Token" and the anchor to her Light Mage abilities is her bracelet, and each charm holds a various spell/ability. Sorella has the unique ability to turn crazy murderous men into whipped losers. Relationships Many Trivia * Sorella's name means "sister" in Italian. * Her favorite color is yellow. * Sorella didn't know how to read anything other than the most basic of Mamodo writing up until she receives training at the Light Mage temple: there she gets a choppy education of standard English and basic Oraixinian. * She loves chocolate ice cream and steak sauce. * She fears and hates pop rocks. References Gallery SorellaandLucian002.jpeg Mermaids001.jpeg AdventureTime.jpeg Sorella002.jpeg Sorella004.jpeg FDE55CC6-C09A-4735-8FB8-86A473F774EC.jpeg Sorella005.jpeg IMG_20180903_141832247.jpg|Sorella's Light Mage Trial tattoos IMG_20180903_141250065.jpg|Shigen, Shiruba, Sorella (Akela), and Kumara IMG 20180903 141331850.jpg IMG_20180903_142702552.jpg|Sorella- Pinup Art Series IMG_20180903_142958988.jpg|Phantom of the Opera gear IMG_20180903_141929945.jpg IMG_20180903_141949515.jpg|"All About Sorella" comic IMG_20180903_142913726.jpg|Flower Symbolism Series IMG_20180903_142845445.jpg|Panel One of "Dance Challenge" Comic IMG_20180903_142833946.jpg|Panel 2 of "Dance Challenge" Comic Category:Characters Category:Female